


Break The Internet

by Fantasy_dreamland



Series: Otayuri Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_dreamland/pseuds/Fantasy_dreamland
Summary: Yuri has Otabek do the ChapStick Challenge with him.





	Break The Internet

 

"Hey everyone , Yuri here again and today I have a very special video for you guys." Yuri said while looking at the camera. 

At the age of 17 , Yuri was a pretty successful youtuber. His channel RussianFairy had a total of 2 million subscribers, all of which who dubbed themselves as Yuri's Angels. 

Yuri primarily posted dance videos and vlogs, but his most popular videos were his fashion and beauty ones. Who could blame him? He was gorgeous, with a tall lithe body, long golden hair and piercing green eyes. He could capture anyone's attention. 

He adjusted his cat ears before continuing, "I'm sure you all know this from the title , but today is a historical day, because for the first time ever, my boyfriend,Otabek will be joining us for this video."

"Beka , come on! Don't be shy ," Yuri teased his boyfriend who was off camera and grumbling.

They waited a while as Otabek settled down besides Yuri, looping an arm around him.

"Introduce yourself Beka," Yuri nudged him.

"Um, hey guys," Otabek started awkwardly, flushing when Yuri started snickering " Im Otabek Altin ."

"So charismatic ,you have such a way with words," mocked Yuri with a terrible British accent.

" _Shut up"_

Yuri pecked his cheek lovingly before continuing, " Brought on by popular request , I have decided that Beka and I will do the ChapStick Challenge." 

"This is a very simple challenge, I will put on various flavours of ChapStick , and Beka has to find out what it is by kissing me ." 

"What do you think?" Yuri smirked , lifting an eyebrow at Otabek's red face.

Looking him dead in the eye , Otabek growled," I think I'm going to enjoy this very, very much ."

Yuri gulped .

ChapStick number one was a strawberry flavour. Yuri smeared it on before smirking at his boyfriend, who was blindfolded.

"Come and get it."

Otabek leaned in and kissed him , sweet and slow. Yuri felt goosebumps down his back, Otabek was so, so close to him he could hear his heartbeat. 

"What challenge is this again?" Yuri thought giddily as he focused on Otabek's lips, which just so happened to be pulling away right now.

"Its strawberry."  Otabek said as Yuri snapped back into reality. He knew he looked like a mess with his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. Although he was proud to see his boyfriend was also recovering from the kiss. 

"That's one point for Beka." he grinned .

As the challenge progressed, chapsticks came and went . Coconut, cherry, lemon, apple, all of which Otabek guessed correctly .

At the end of the video, both boys had swollen lips and wide smiles on their faces.

"Well, I think a round of applause should go to Beka, who managed to guess every flavour correctly!" Yuri said and rewarded Otabek with a peck on his cheek. 

"Thank you guys for watching and subscribe to my channel for more." Yuri finished with a wave.

Turning the camera off, he looked over at his boyfriend who was now staring intently at his lips .

Yuri could only smile as he was pushed onto the bed.

Needless to say, their ChapStick challenge 

broke the internet overnight .


End file.
